Various apparatus of this type have already been suggested. However, none of them have proven to be successful. For example, the apparatus according to German OS 26 13 387 has the disadvantage that the fastening elements for the plate carrying the jaw member are arranged on the upper side of the ski and can thus be easily damaged when the jaw member or rather the ski binding is removed.
The introduction of Austrian Patent 288 929 states that it has already been suggested to equip a plastic ski with a metallic reinforcing plate extending over its entire width and a portion of its length. Tapped holes are provided in the reinforcing plate, which tapped holes are aligned with bores in the ski member and into which tapped holes fastening screws for ski bindings can be screwed.
If the reinforcing plate is thin, there exists the risk that the fastening screws are torn out. However, if it is thick, the weight of the ski is significantly increased, which is not desired. Furthermore the reinforcing plate negatively influences the elastic characteristics of the ski.
A further design of a connecting arrangement for releasably holding the binding on the ski is described in German OS 28 06 403. Inclined downwardly extending pins or tabs are arranged in this design on the underside of the two jaw members or rather on a plate fixedly connected to a jaw member, which pins or tabs extend into suitable holes or recesses in the ski. The holes can thereby be lined with slotted small tubes resiliently resting against the pins. However, it is also possible to arrange resilient parts on the pins themselves, which resilient parts prevent an unintended sliding of the pins out of the bores.
This design has the disadvantage that the pins or tabs easily bend during rough usage of the binding and can then no longer be inserted into the holes or recesses.
German OS 2 102 757 describes a plate for ski bindings having two keyhole-like recesses and one longitudinal slot. The plate can in this manner be easily placed onto a ski, especially since the screws must only be loosened, however, must not be unscrewed. However, this device is not suited for a longitudinal adjustment of the ski binding. Prior to mounting the plate, the screws project over the upper side of the ski, which is supposed to be avoided according to the invention since the screws are not tightened and therefore at times can be lost during transport.
According to German OS 2 363 562 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,688), FIGS. 1 to 6, plates are mounted on the upper side of the ski, which plates project over the upper side of the ski. Receiving parts are installed into the member of the ski in the embodiments according to FIGS. 7 to 13, however, safety screws exist in all exemplary embodiments, which safety screws are supposed to prevent a rotating of the jaw or a shifting of the jaw in longitudinal direction of the ski. However, the safety screws slow down the mounting and demounting of the ski binding.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known designs and to provide apparatus enabling a quick mounting of the ski binding on the ski and a quick removal of the ski binding from the ski.